Mirror Masked
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: Prince Erik of Avondia's Coronation is fast approaching which means he will soon have to marry Princess Christine despite both their displeasure of the fact... However, Princess Christine soon discovers she has the chance to experience a taste of freedom when she finds herself face to face with the local baker, Amelia whom by some chance of fate looks exactly like her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Fated Meeting**

* * *

The Kingdom of Avondia was a hidden jewel and could easily be mistaken for a kingdom that had been enchanted to be trapped within an eternal Winter; However, the reality was that the royal family's ancestral castle was built and carved into the mountain that cast a peaceful shadow over the local village that was covered with the snow from the same mountain's peak when it would fall down upon them as if by magic.

* * *

The King and Queen were a kind and caring couple to both each other, their subjects and their one and only son, Prince Erik. King Charles had ruled over Avondia for the past 25 years and soon it would be his son's turn to take up the throne... However, No one had ever set eyes upon the prince as he was a very private and sheltered person whom preferred his solitude.

* * *

Prince Erik upon the day of his coronation that would proclaim him the new King of Avondia would also then be married to Princess Christine of the neighbouring kingdom, Misthaven. Princess Christine would become Erik's Queen... The only problem was that she and Erik could not stand each other. It seems that even in a kingdom that looks like pure magic can still have its rough patches... However, It was within the local village that it seemed a strange and inexpiable chance of fate was about to occur.

* * *

Princess Christine and her Lady's maid, Madame Giry were travelling to the local village in order for Christine to be measured for the dress she would wear upon the day of her wedding to Erik and she was far from interested or happy about the matter,

"I wish I could run away" Christine grumbled as the carriage carried her and Madame Giry into the village that was currently being decorated for the Christmas season,

"Erik is a good man, your highness... Perhaps if you and he gave each other a chance..." Antoinette tried but Christine simply looked at her unimpressed,

"He hates me just as much as I hate him, Madame Giry. You should know how... Infuriating he is more than anyone" Christine grumbled as they climbed out of the carriage once it pulled up outside the tailors,

"... Erik is a delicate heart... Ever since he was injured..." Antoinette tried but Christine simply brushed her off as she always did whenever the subject of Erik's injury was brought up.

* * *

Christine insisted in sitting in the carriage whilst Antoinette headed over to the local bakery to place an order for the upcoming coronation. The bell that hung above the bakery door gave a welcoming jingle as Antoinette entered the establishment and smiled at the pleasant scent of baked goods that reached her nose as she looked around at the freshly made goodies and Christmas Cookies,

"Hello?... I'm here on behalf of the palace. The King and Queen wish to employ your services for the Prince's upcoming coronation" Antoinette called towards the kitchen that sat within the back area of the shop before picking up a free sample off a tray that sat upon the counter just as the owner made her way into the shop area,

"Hello, sorry I was just getting a fresh batch out of the oven" she explained and Madame Giry looked up at her but her eyes soon widened in shock and the Christmas Cookie dropped from her hand...

* * *

Antoinette soon rushed out of the bakery and threw open the door to the carriage, startling Christine,

"Antoinette, What's wrong?" Christine asked in concern,

"... You need to see this" Antoinette insisted before pulling the princess from the carriage and into the bakery much to the surprise of the carriage driver.

* * *

Christine stood shocked as she looked upon the owner of the Bakery whom soon wore the same shocked expression,

"That's..." Christine struggled,

"Impossible..." The baker finished as she looked upon the Princess stunned,

"You... Look... Exactly..." she tried,

"Like me..." Christine finished and Antoinette could only smile despite her shock,

"Almost... The features are the same but... Her Highness has brunette curls and... You my dear have auburn curls... Coated in a fair amount of flour" She admitted with an amused chuckle,

"I'm sorry... I didn't catch your name" she prompted kindly,

"I... Errrr... My name is Amelia... Amelia Bronston" The baker finally managed as she continued to look upon her spitting double that was the Princess whom soon developed a smile,

"... The King and Queen wanted to hire you to assist with the desserts that would have been served at my fiance's coronation... But now... I think I have a much better idea" Christine pondered causing Antoinette to look at her with concern,

"Your Highness?..." she inquired,

"I may not have a choice about getting married and I accept that but... I would love at least a few weeks of freedom. I want to live as if I were a normal girl... Not a princess..." Christine admitted before looking at Amelia with a smile,

"I never believed that I would ever be able to experience my desired freedom but... Now I have the chance" she announced and Amelia instantly held up her hands,

"Whoa, absolutely not. There is no way I am going to impersonate royalty... I have no idea why we look so much alike, your highness but... I just... I can't" Amelia told her but Christine smiled before removing her cloak,

"I would be eternally grateful... Please... Can you imagine what its like to be forced to marry someone you don't love?... It would only be for a few weeks and after the Prince's coronation we will switch back without a single person knowing... I get my taste of freedom and you get to experience the royal treatment for a few weeks" Christine pleaded and Amelia still looked stunned as she took everything in and found herself looking to Madame Giry whom sighed but smiled,

"The Princess has always wanted to feel what its like to be free" Antoinette told her and Amelia sighed,

"I... Well... I guess it wouldn't really... Hurt anyone for us to swap places for a few days" she said causing Christine to jump up and down excitedly before throwing her cloak around Amelia's shoulders and pulled the hood up over her head,

"Thank you. Thank you so much...Right, We need to get you to the castle and find you something to wear... As well as a wig that will make your hair look more like my own" Christine told her Lady's Maid and Amelia before ushering them both back into the carriage that soon carried them back towards the castle.

* * *

 **Review for Chapter 2!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Putting A Reflection Together**

* * *

Amelia looked around Christine's chambers with an expression of stunned awe as Antoinette lead her inside through one of the servant's passageways; The room had walls lined with magnificent wall paper of duck egg blue that had stunning yet delicate etchings of gold patterns; Christine soon entered through the main door to her room and smiled brightly with excitement,

"Ok, first we need to find you a gown and then a wig..." Christine began listing but soon frowned and looked more closely at Amelia before frowning,

"Oh no... Your eyes" she said causing Amelia to frown,

"What about them?" she pressed as Antoinette moved to see what had the princess concerned and she soon developed an expression of realisation,

"Ah... Her highness has brown eyes and you have blue..." she provided before looking puzzled as she began thinking but soon smiled,

"Have no fear, your highness... The King and Queen are always busy so such a small feature will not matter and as for Erik... Well..." Antoinette struggled awkwardly causing Christine to roll her eyes before making her way over to her walk in wardrobe; Amelia grew curious as Christine began handing various dresses to Antoinette,

"Do you and the prince not get along?" Amelia asked before sitting down on a stool that sat at the end of Christine huge bed,

"Erik is an arrogant and pompous fool whom thinks he is always right even when he is wrong... We choose to avoid each other as much as possible" Christine explained as Antoinette placed the dresses on the bed before going to retrieve a practise wig that was used for practising hairstyles for Christine when she had an upcoming ball or event.

* * *

Christine told Amelia all she needed to know whilst living in the castle and Amelia did the same for Christine so that it wouldn't be obvious that they had traded places. Whilst Amelia went off to bathe and wash the flour away from her hair, Antoinette finished styling the practice wig to look exactly like Christine's... Whom would soon look stunned as she exited from behind the dressing screen sometime later wearing Amelia's work clothes.

* * *

The stunned expression was due to the fact that Antoinette had finished pinning the wig into place upon Amelia's head and in that moment... The mirror had become the reflection whilst the reflection became the mirror,

"Wow" Amelia and Christine chorused causing Antoinette to chuckle in amusement and it didn't take long for the two unlikely twins to join in.

* * *

Antoinette had managed to find a wig that was almost exactly the same shade as Amelia's hair colour and pinned it to Christine's head whom was all too excited as she slipped from the castle via the servant's passageway and back to the village to explore as well as enjoy her freedom.

* * *

Antoinette took Amelia on a tour of the castle and showed her the gallery so that she could familiarise herself with the faces of the royal family,

"... And this is your fiance, Prince Erik" Antoinette teased lightly as they came to the portrait after viewing the one of the king and queen; Amelia looked upon the painted masked face of the prince with confusion before looking at Antoinette whom smiled sadly,

"... It was many years ago... The accident. The prince was only a boy of 8 years when a terrible fire began within the west wing of the castle... It left the poor boy disfigured upon the left side of his face and... Ever since he turned the age of 12... An unfortunate year when he became able to make his own decisions... He chose to dawn the very mask you see painted before you... He has never left the castle since the fire" The lady's maid explained sadly before encouraging Amelia to follow her as they carried on with the tour.

* * *

That evening, Antoinette had to go and assist some of the other maid's and told Amelia to wait for her within Christine's chambers... Amelia found herself exploring the stunning chambers with her eyes before approaching Christine's dressing table and explored the various perfume bottles and powders that sat upon them... Her eyes soon fell upon a small ring box that bore the royal crest of Avondia... She picked up the box curiously and opened it to find a stunning engagement ring inside... Amelia was confused as to why Christine had not mentioned it but figured it best to slide it onto her finger in order to keep people from asking questions... Amelia couldn't help but smile as she discovered the ring to be a perfect fit.

* * *

Amelia passed the time by reading one of Christine's books whilst she waited for Antoinette... The Baker turned Princess sighed in relief when there was a knock upon the chamber door; She stood and opened it and was stunned to find the masked prince standing there with an unimpressed expression as he looked anywhere but at her as if she were a boring subject not worthy of his attention,

"Mother and father insisted I come and extend an invitation for you to join us for supper despite my protests" he grumbled,

"... I... Erm..." Amelia struggled but took a mental deep breath to calm herself,

"I do not wish to cause you any discomfort so I shall remain here if that will make supper with your parents more bearable" Amelia told him causing Erik to look at her finally with a confused frown upon his masked face; Amelia tried her best not to gulp or panic as the Prince seemed to look her up and down with an accusing gaze that searched for something,

"I... Is something wrong?" Amelia tried when Erik's gaze came to rest upon her hand and his firm frown became soft,

"... You're wearing your engagement ring" he spoke suddenly after a long moment of silence; Amelia looked at the ring upon her finger,

"I... We are engaged. Is it not right that I should wear it?" Amelia asked uncertainly causing Erik to look her in the eye with a frown,

"... Yes. I mean, No. It is your choice whether you decide to wear it or not. I was just confused at your suddenly deciding to wear it" Erik mumbled aloud more to himself before turning his back on her,

"Come along then" he instructed, returning to his firm and proud stature; Amelia frowned,

"But I thought you didn't..." she tried,

"Just hurry up!" Erik snapped back at her causing her to jump before quickly hurrying after him, downstairs towards the dining hall.

* * *

Amelia felt very uncomfortable as she felt the prince's eyes burning upon her constantly throughout supper,

"So Christine, What have you done today, my dear?" Queen Madeline asked curiously and Amelia smiled, welcoming the distraction,

"I read a wonderful story whilst I was resting in my chambers about a man whom yearns for the love of a woman whom he cannot have and so tragically makes a deal with Lucifer. Giving his soul in return for youth and wealth in order to win the woman's heart... I believe it was called Faust." Amelia explained causing both the queen and king to smile brightly,

"That's my son, favourite. Is it not, Erik?" King Charles inquired, inquired looking towards his son whom still had his gaze locked on Amelia whom soon became uncomfortable again,

"... Indeed... Although I admit that I find Faust to be a fool" Erik confessed, sitting back in his chair before taking a sip of his wine,

"Sealing his fate for the love of a woman whom only cares for his handsome features and wealth gifted by Lucifer" he said simply and Amelia frowned,  
"... I'm sorry but I have to disagree with you, your highness. Yes, Marguerite may have been charmed by Faust's handsome face and wealth at first but as she came to know his heart she fell in love with him for true." Amelia defended lightly and Erik smirked with an un-amused chuckle,

"You so easily speak words that make you a hypocrite, Christine... You whom speak of coming to know someone's heart in order to come to truly love them and yet you cannot even bare the sight of your own fiance" Erik growled firmly before standing abruptly and went to storm from the room but Amelia quickly stood and stopped him by grasping his hand without really thinking of what she was doing and even the king and queen looked stunned by her actions,

"I did not mean to offend you, Your highness. I was only speaking of my opinion of Faust... I apologise if I unknowingly caused you discomfort" she told him as Erik looked down at her with a frown before snatching his hand from her own and proceeded to storm from the room.

* * *

Antoinette was relieved when Amelia came and found her within the deserted kitchen and told her that the king and queen as well as Erik had no idea that she and Christine had switched places,

"I really didn't mean to offend him" Amelia told her sadly but Antoinette gave a reassuring smile,

"I know you didn't... Erik is an intelligent and remarkable young man and he will be a great king but... He is also stubborn and proud... Ever since he obtained his injury he thinks everyone but his parents are against him... It's why he chooses to hide himself away instead of risking himself being hurt... Try not to worry yourself over it. Head back to your chambers and get some rest" Antoinette instructed and Amelia nodded before doing as she was told.

* * *

Amelia was stunned when she entered her chambers to find the Prince sitting in front of her fireplace tossing her books into the flames every now and again,

"Your highess! What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled, grabbing a basin of water and tossed it onto the flames within the fireplace as she looked upon the charred remains of the princess's books,

"I simply felt like leaving something for the princess to find that would aggravate her when she returns... A fine price for her insulting my intelligence by some how... trading places with an obvious replica" Erik growled and Amelia looked at him worried as he glared down at her,

"Who are you?" he demanded firmly,

"I'm just a baker, your highness. I swear I meant no harm. Her highness, Princess Christine wished to experience a taste of freedom before your coronation... By some miraculous twist of fate... Myself and the princess share the same face and so... I agreed to take her place for a few days" Amelia admitted with a pleading tone silently begging for him not to have Erik throw her in the dungeon,

"... Why?" Erik asked after a long moment,

"I... I wasn't going to but... There was such sadness in the princesses' eyes... She spoke of the pain of being forced to marry someone you didn't choose" Amelia admitted, slowly calming down as the prince moved away from her... She watched him pace for a moment before looking at her,

"... When were you and my bride to be going to switch back?" Erik asked,

"The night of your coronation, Sire" Amelia admitted and Erik hummed thoughtfully,

"So... You get to play Princess for the next three days it seems" he said after a long moment of silence and Amelia looked at him stunned,

"Your... You're not going to hand me in?" she asked,

"A few days without the real Christine is a blessing in its own right... You may look a little like Christine but you certainly are not her" Erik pointed out,

"But... We're identical" Amelia pointed out but was surprised when Erik shook his head before stepping towards her,

"There may be a resemblance but... Not quite identical. Your eyes..." he pointed causing Amelia to frown,

"Yes, I know there blue but... Antoinette felt a small detail would not matter" she admitted,

"Ah, Antoinette she is a smart woman and she is right... No one would notice the difference in eye colour. I myself was not referring to the colour of your eyes... It was not that that gave you away" Erik told her and Amelia looked at him curiously,

"Then... What was it?" she asked,

"Three things actually... The first being that Christine would never think of my comfort as you did when you offered not to join myself and my parents for supper... The second being that Christine does not call me, your highness. She addresses me as a few names that sometimes even makes myself blush and the third regarding your eyes... They're kind and have... What some would describe as a sparkle inside of them that Christine does not" Erik told her offhandedly as if not important before looking at the charred books in the fireplace,

"I suppose I will have to replace them at one point... I'll send off for new copies and make her wait a few days after she returns" Erik mumbled to himself before glancing at his bride to be's twin,

"What did you say your name was?..." he asked suddenly,

"I... I didn't give it. My name is Amelia... Amelia Bronston" she told him,

"Well Amelia, Amelia Bronston... You may call me Erik. I apologise for the fact that I will have to address you as Christine during your stay here" Erik told her,

"It's alright, I understand" Amelia told him and he nodded,

"Very well, I bid you goodnight and I shall see you tomorrow" he told her before leaving her be and Amelia finally allowed herself to breathe as she sat down,

"What have I gotten myself into?" she mumbled to herself in exhausted frustration.

* * *

 **Review for Chapter 3!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Egg Nog and Biscuits**

* * *

Christine wore a bright smile as she explored the streets of the local village and enjoyed browsing through the various market stalls that she had seen many times before but was now seeing it in a stunning new light thanks to her new found freedom,

"Good Afternoon, Amelia. I didn't expect to see you out and about to day. Hardly anything can pull you from that bakery of yours" a handsome man called out to her from a stall that was selling Christmas decorations; Christine panicked for a moment,

"I... Errr... Yes. I do love all that... Flour and so on" she replied rather awkwardly causing the young man to chuckle,

"What brings you out into the market?" he asked,

"I was just wanting to explore a little... Everyone is so happy" Christine murmured as she looked around at the happy faces of the villages roaming throughout the market place,

"Yeah, everyone loves this time of year. Do you want some Egg Nog? Phillipe just put together a fresh batch" the stall owner told her and Christine looked uncertain,

"I... What's egg nog?" she asked causing the young man to look at her surprised,

"By the name of St Nicholas. How long has it been since we last saw each other?" he teased but his amused smile soon faded when he realised the woman whom looked exactly like Amelia was all too serious and he was soon looking at her suspiciously,

"Amelia... What's my name?" he asked her suddenly, folding his arms and Christine gave an awkward smile,

"Oh you're always so silly... you old... funny... decoration... Person" she tried but the handsome man simply raised a knowing eyebrow and shook his head amused,

"The name is Raoul... Come on, you better come inside and tell me what the real Amelia has gone and gotten herself into now" he encouraged before closing up his stall and proceeded to lead Christine inside where she would soon enjoy her first glass of Egg Nog whilst she told Raoul all that had occurred which resulted in her and Amelia switching places.

* * *

 _~ Meanwhile Back At The Castle ~_

* * *

Amelia had no choice but to tell Antoinette that the prince knew their secret but Antoinette was not worried once Amelia explained how the prince was just happy to have a few days without the real Christine annoying him; Despite knowing her secret was safe, Amelia didn't get a wink of sleep and found herself sneaking downstairs to the castle kitchens... Amelia always baked when she was nervous. She had been getting some fresh Christmas cookies out of the oven when she turned and jumped out of her skin,

"What are you doing?" a stern voice asked when she turned to find the prince standing there with his strong arms folded and an accusing expression on his face aimed in her direction,

"I... Sorry. I couldn't sleep so... I decided to burn off some energy" Amelia admitted as she placed the tray on the window sill to cool and Erik frowned as his eyes fell on a plate of freshly iced and decorated Christmas cookies that Amelia had finished preparing only a few minuets earlier; Amelia noticed his gaze upon the baked goods and soon picked up the plate, offering it to to him,

"Would you like one?" she asked, frowning when Erik narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her,

"What's going to happen if I take one?... Did the real Christine get you to put chilly powder in there or something?... Did you mix egg shells into the batter deliberately?... Or did you just go for the extreme and make a trip to the stables and collect a selection of the horse's recently digested oats and carrots?" he accused and Amelia couldn't help but look at him surprised before holding up her free hand in defence,

"Ok, fine. A simple 'no' would have sufficed" she told him before taking up a biscuit and took a bite and smiled at him amused when his suspicious gaze returned as he took a seat at the kitchen table,

"... I found myself distracted from my work by this whole idea of yourself and Christine trading places... She gets some ridiculous taste of freedom but what do you get?" Erik asked, folding his arms but swiped a cookie from the plate when her back was turned,

"Well... I don't get anything. I guess I just like helping people... Plus it has been nice to get a break away from the bakery" Amelia told him before sitting down at a chair next to his own,

"Kind and foolish" Erik commented causing Amelia to look at him in annoyance,

"Are you this rude to everyone?" she asked,

"That was not my being rude. Merely an observation" Erik reasoned,

"Well your observation is rude" Amelia told him and frowned in confusion when he suddenly chuckled,

"What's so funny?" she demanded,

"The fact that you look exactly like my unfortunate bride to be and yet you enjoy classic literature, stand up to me in a none childish manner and... Don't tell Antoinette I said this but you're a more exceptional baker than she is" Erik told her and Amelia couldn't help but join in with his laughter and rolled her eyes before pushing the plate of biscuits towards him,

"You mentioned that you were distracted from your work... What are you working on?" Amelia asked curiously as Erik helped himself to a few more biscuits,

"I'm a composer during my free time" Erik admitted earning a bright smile from Amelia,

"Really?... I love music" she proclaimed and Erik looked uncertain for a moment before smiling when he realised her fascination was genuine and he soon began to tell her about his current struggle with writers block and lack of inspiration.

* * *

The prince and the baker turned princess were blissfully unaware of a soft smiling Antoinette whom had been watching as well as listening outside the kitchen door before leaving to tend to her other duties.

* * *

 **Review for Chapter 4,**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Truth Behind The Mask**

* * *

Two days had passed since Amelia and Christine had switched places with each other and it was now only 3 days until Erik's coronation.

* * *

It had taken Raoul a while to accept everything once Christine had explained her reasons for wanting to switch places with Amelia,

"Right so... Amelia is living in the castle at the moment" Raoul had asked to which Christine nodded in return before going on to explain that she and Amelia were going to switch back on the night of Erik's coronation... After taking a few moments to let everything sink in, Raoul offered to show Christine around the village so she could enjoy it more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erik offered to take Amelia on a walk through the royal grounds as she needed a break from all of Christine's royal errands,

"I myself like to escape into the grounds... Time to myself is a blessing" Erik told her and Amelia nodded in understanding,

"Well... You're not by yourself now" she pointed out gently causing Erik to smile in amusement as he continued walking with her with his hands joined behind his back,

"Indeed... Tell me... 'Christine' how do you yourself usually escape the stresses that life sometimes presents?" Erik asked curiously with a teasing manner when he called her Christine,

"Well I love baking but doing it for a business can sometime become tiring so... I like to curl up in front of a warm fireplace with a mug of hot chocolate and a good book so I can just... Forget the rest of the world for an hour or so" Amelia told him as they entered the labyrinth of roses,

"My father had this place planted when my mother told him of her pregnancy that would result in myself... When I was a boy I would spend many hours exploring its passageways of shrubbery and petals... And yet now I cannot stand the sight of it" Erik admitted sadly after a long moment of silence; Amelia looked at him sadly,

"But why?... This place is beautiful" she pointed out, watching as Erik nodded in agreement,

"Yes it is... The same could have been said for myself once... Handsome, I mean... But then all that was stolen from me" Erik told her as he gestured to his mask as they came to the centre of the labyrinth and he sat down upon a stone bench before gesturing for her to sit beside him,

"I am so sorry you were hurt... But you would not be the man you are today if those events had not occurred. You are stronger because of them, Erik" Amelia told him gently but he looked at her with a sarcastic manner,

"Can you honestly tell me the people of Avondia would want a monster like me for a king?" he demanded, looking away from her with a roll of his eyes,

"No... They's want a prince like you to be king" Amelia corrected, causing Erik to slowly look at her surprised,

"... You say that so easily and yet you do not know what lies behind the very mask you look at" Erik pointed out,

"You lie behind it. That's all I need to know" Amelia told him comfortingly but Erik frowned stubbornly,

"I'm a monster" he said simply; Amelia rolled her eyes at his stubborn manner before looking thoughtful and she stood before kneeling down slightly and looked at his face with a questioning expression as she studies him; Erik frowned in confusion at her actions,

"What?" he demanded as she looked directly in his eyes,

"Hmmmmm... Nope" she murmured before taking his hands in her own, turning them over a few times as she examined them,

"Nope, nothing there either..." she noted before moving behind him and began checking his scalp,

"What?!" he demanded in frustration as Amelia came to stand in front of him,

"I looked into your eyes and I didn't turn to stone, I checked your hands and you have no claws, I then checked your head and there are no horns... You are not a monster" Amelia told him with a soft amused smile; Erik remained frowning for a long moment before developing a similar smile and stood,

"Come on, let's get back for dinner" he told her before walking ahead,

"OW!" he yelled when a smack came down upon his bum not a second later, Erik looked at Amelia horrified,

"No tail either" she joked and Erik laughed brightly,

"Oh you are so dead" he warned and she squealed running off in another direction as he began chasing her throughout the maze as he had once done when he was a boy.

* * *

 **Review for Chapter 5,**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Heavy Burdens**

* * *

Erik and Amelia shared a moment of laughter whilst sitting within in front of the fireplace in Erik's chambers as the prince told her of his and Christine's hilarious confrontations,

"... So I traded her face powder for itching powder and the next morning she looked like someone had throw a series of porcupines and hedgehogs at her" Erik finished with a chuckle as Amelia held back tears of laughter,

"Oh I won't even ask how she reacted" Amelia said with a giggle before taking a sip of her hot chocolate and Erik did the same; Amelia's eyes fell on the portrait of Erik's mother and father that sat above his fireplace,

"Are you nervous?... About the coronation?" Amelia pressed gently and Erik gave a tired sigh as he leaned back against the built up pile of pillows after placing his mug down and he proceeded to stare up at the portrait,

"... Nervous would be an accurate way to describe my feelings... Terrified would be another" Erik admitted as Amelia looked down at him sadly when he turned his gaze to look up at her,

"Tomorrow I will be King and a few days later... A husband... Children will surely follow as the royal line must continue... How boring it is to know exactly what lies ahead of me" Erik mumbled but Amelia smiled reassuringly,

"Well... If you ever find your life filled with too much routine... You could come and visit me at the bakery" Amelia told him but watched him smile sadly at her,

"... My duties as King would not allow it, i'm afraid... But I wouldn't argue if you would perhaps consider coming to work here in the castle kitchen. I dare not think of how I will survive without your chocolate chip cookies" Erik teased lightly and Amelia giggles but smiled sadly,

"... I could never leave my bakery. I promised my parents that I would keep it running" she explained before resting back against the pile of pillows and gazed into the flames of the fireplace sadly; Erik looked at her curiously,

"What happened to them?" he pressed gently,

"... The war stole my father away from me and... A broken heart took my mother... An apron and a happy to serve smile is the mask I wear... But in reality... My heart... It hurts" Amelia whispered sadly, closing her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek which Erik gently wiped away with a gentle swipe of his thumb,

"If a heart can hurt than that means it still works... I don't think a heart such as yours could ever be broken" Erik told her with a smile but was stunned when Amelia shuffled over and snuggled into his side,

"... I'm gonna miss you when I leave" Amelia told him sadly as Erik hesitantly wrapped an arm around her in a comforting manner,

"I... Yes... I shall miss you too" he told her with a curious and yet equally confused frown upon his face.

* * *

 _~ Meanwhile Down In The Village ~_

* * *

Christine laughed brightly with Raoul as they watched the children from the local school performing their annual Christmas dance for the villages,

"I have never seen such energetic and freedom filled dancing... Back at the castle it is always so... Prim and proper" Christine told Raoul whom could only chuckle,

"Yeah well, This is the only life I could ever want" he told her and the two suddenly jumped out their skins but chuckle as some mischievous children dangled a piece of mistletoe between them using a piece of string and a stick as they sat upon some crates; Christine giggles in confusion,

"What is this?" she asked causing Raoul to scratch behind his ear in an awkward and embarrassed manner,

"Urr... It's a Christmas tradition... When a man and woman get caught under the mistletoe... That's the plant above us... Well... They have to share a kiss but it's just a silly tradition" he reasoned quickly as his ears turned a shade of pink whilst Christine's cheeks did the same,

"Well... I don't want to disappoint an traditions... and tonight is my last night here so..." she reasoned and Raoul chuckled bashfully as she giggles and the children watching them soon began squealing and giggling when they shared a soft and romantic kiss.

* * *

Raoul had walked Christine back to the bakery and bid her goodnight before heading home himself... Christine allowed her smile to fade and she looked towards the castle... She thought of the kiss she had shared with Raoul and how her heart had skipped a beat... It hurt knowing that she would never know that feeling again... And she didn't like the pain that the knowing was causing her... She decided she wanted to avoid the chance of causing herself this kind of pain again and began heading towards the castle.

* * *

Antoinette was surprised when she found Christine at the servant's entrance door,

"Your highness... I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow night" her lady's maid said with a slight concerned expression upon her face but Christine smiled softly,

"I know I just... I saw all I needed to see and... Experienced everything I wanted to do so... I decided to come home" Christine lied and Antoinette nodded despite knowing something was wrong but soon lead Christine through the servant's passageways and up to her chambers where Amelia had just finished getting ready for bed.

* * *

Amelia was surprised when Antoinette and Christine entered the chambers,

"Antoinette... Your highness, is everything ok?" she asked with a confused frown,

"Her highness decided to return home early" Antoinette explained gently and Amelia nodded in understanding despite being a little sad,

"Oh... So... I should leave then so you can be rested for Erik's coronation tomorrow" Amelia reasoned sadly to which Christine nodded,

"Indeed..." she confirmed but looked at Amelia surprised,

"You called him, Erik" Christine pointed out and Amelia nodded,

"Yes... It seems that looking exactly like you wasn't enough to fool him but he kept our secret. No one else knows you were gone besides him, myself and Antoinette" Amelia assured her to which Christine nodded in relief,

"I'll... Go and get changed so you can have your nightgown back" Amelia told her awkwardly before heading into the on suite bathroom and began unpinning the wig from her natural hair, got undressed and pulled on a dressing gown before heading back into the bedroom, allowing Christine to go and get changed out of Amelia's dress which she passed out to her before going to have a bath.

* * *

Antoinette went to get Erik whilst Amelia changed back into her normal clothes behind the dressing screen,

"Is everything alright?" Erik asked for nearly the fifth time as he followed Antoinette into Christine's chambers and closed the door behind them; Amelia popped her head out from behind the screen and smiled at the sight of him,

"Oh... Thank you for going to get him, Antoinette. I was worried I wouldn't get the chance to say goodbye" Amelia said, stepping out from behind the screen so Erik could see her properly and he looked upon her surprised as he had never seen her real hair before,

"... Goodbye?" he pressed in confusion,

"Yes... Christine decided to come back a day early so... It's time for me to go" Amelia explained with a sad smile and Erik frowned,

"Oh... I see... I was very much looking forward to your attending the coronation with me" the prince admitted causing Amelia to nod,

"Me too... But you still will... It'll just be... A princess that is very much a lot like me" Amelia joked lightly but Erik looked down at her sadly,

"... She's nothing like you" he whispered and Antoinette slowly slipped out of the room to give them both their privacy.

* * *

Amelia sighed as she looked up at Erik sadly before hugging him,

"It was an honour getting to know you, Erik" Amelia told him before reluctantly pulling away and offered Christine's engagement ring to him,

"I felt that I should give this back to you... Seeing as you said how Christine doesn't wear it" Amelia told him and watched as he slowly accepted it and nodded,

"Thank you..." he bid but took her hand in his and slid the ring onto her finger much to her surprise,

"But I want you to have this... To remember me by. It would please me to know that it is worn by the woman whom so easily treated me as not a monster, not a prince... But as a friend" he told her before lifting her hand and pressed a kiss to the diamond within the ring's band and proceeded to do the same to the surface of her hand; Erik then took a step back and bowed politely,

"The honour was mine, Miss Bronston" he told her with a smile as she curtsied back to him,

"I pray that the honour might present itself again, sire" Amelia replied just as Antoinette re entered the chambers,

"I shall see Amelia safely out of the castle, my lord" the lady's maid assured and Erik thanked her before reluctantly watching Amelia leave with her; He soon looked at Christine with sad annoyance as she exited the bathroom in her nightgown,

"Why did you have to come back at all?" he growled before storming off, slamming her door behind him and Christine sighed wondering exactly the same thing.

* * *

 **Review For Chapter 6!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Uncertain Vows**

* * *

Erik sighed as his man servant, Nadir helped him to prepare for his coronation whilst the guests had began starting to arrive and take their seats within the great hall,

"Is everything alright, sire?... Surely this should be a day that fills you with honour and happiness" Nadir reasoned as he brushed away all noticeable specs of dust from Erik's ceremonial cloak,

"... I'm fine, Nadir... I think I would appreciate a few moments to myself" Erik instructed weakly causing Nadir to nod in understanding before bowing politely and left the prince to his thoughts; Erik sighed before approaching his desk and opened his drawer, pulling out a rough sketch he had drawn of Amelia after she left... He quickly placed the sketch away when Christine knocked on his door before entering; Erik turned and looked at her with a firm and confused expression,

"What are you doing here?" he demanded; Christine rolled her eyes but sighed,

"Look... I know that I am the last person you want to see right now but... I just... I wanted to apologise for... For cutting your time with Amelia short... I didn't realise that you and she were... Growing close" Christine told him awkwardly and Erik folded his arms with an expectant expression,

"And?..." he pressed, prompting Christine to roll her eyes again,

"And I'm sorry for... Giving you a hard time about the whole... Wedding thing and... I'm sorry for calling you a monster and... all those other names" Christine mumbled and looked slightly relieved when Erik nodded in acceptance,

"... I accept your apology..." he murmured with a tired sigh before finally looking at her,

"You need to understand, Christine that I was not the one that made our engagement happen. It was royal tradition between our families that did so... I never meant to take away your family and I apologise that I am apart of the facts that make it so" Erik told her with another sigh as Christine looked down sadly,

"It's not your fault... I was cruel for not even offering you a chance for me to get to know you and for you to get to know me... I immediately judged you and that was unfair of me" Christine told him and wore an expression of surprise when Erik approached her side and reluctantly offered his arm to her, prompting her to slowly link her own through his,

"... We best join our guests downstairs should we not?" Erik asked, changing the subject and Christine offered a sad smile before nodding and allowed him to lead her downstairs towards the great hall.

* * *

Noblemen and woman bowed as well as curtsied to Erik and Christine as they walked towards the alter and Erik gave a polite bow of his head to Christine before watching her head to her own seat in the audience; Erik stepped up onto the alter beside his father and before the Bishop of Avondia,

"It is my honour to welcome you all here today to witness the crowning of our new king... As one sun sets another must rise and today marks the day that the son of King Charles and Queen Madeline shall take his rightful place on the throne" The bishop announced and Erik felt more relaxed when he saw his father smile at him proudly and give a nod of encouragement; Nadir stepped up behind Erik and assisted him with removing his ceremonial cloak and stepped away as Erik knelt before the bishop whom lifted the crown from King Charles' head whom then joined his wife,

"Prince Erik... Do you swear to rule over Avondia in a fair and just manner?" The bishop asked,

"I solemnly swear so to do" Erik vowed after taking a deep breath,

"And will you strive to use your power of rule in a way that shall benefit your people more than yourself, just as your father and your ancestors did before you?" The bishop continued,

"I will" Erik vowed,

"Then it is with my great honour that by the power vested in me that I hereby crown you... King Erik Of Avondia" The bishop announced, lowering the crown upon Erik's head and watched him stand before smiling brightly at the audience,

"LONG LIVE THE KING" The bishop prompted causing the audience to join in with the repeated chant and was able to smile when his parents joined him and hugged him proudly.

* * *

Everyone made merry within the celebratory coronation ball but Erik stayed sat at the royal table despite his parent's encouragements to join in with the celebration; Nadir was smiling proudly as he approached him and Christine,

"Congratulations, your majesty. I am happy to inform you both that earlier today during my visit to the village in order to collect the desserts for today's balls and I was horrified to discover a despicable thief whom had the nerve to have stolen from our future queen as well as wear the very thing she stole" Nadir announced and Christine frowned,

"But... Nothing of mine is missing" she reasoned but Nadir maintained his proud smile as he removed silk handkerchief from his pocket and carefully unwrapped it to reveal Christine's engagement ring; Erik's eyes widened in horror,

"Where did you get that?" he demanded,

"It appears that the baker was somehow able to get her thieving hands on it but fear not your majesty. She is now in the dungeon were she belongs" Nadir told him and frowned in confusion when Erik stood quickly, removing the crown from his head and left it on the table before rushing off... Nadir looked at Christine expectantly whom was still stunned,

"... Urrrrr... The life of a king is filled with busy schedules and so on..." she reasoned with an innocent smile and Nadir smiled in understanding before nodding, going back to the celebrations.

* * *

Amelia sat within a dungeon cell and sighed, putting her head in her hands,

"Amelia!" Erik yelled before rushing up to her cell and watched her look at him surprised before standing and approached him,

"Erik, I'm so sorry. I was going to come to the coronation but... Well... I kind of got myself arrested and locked in the dungeon" she explained awkwardly,

"Why didn't you just tell the guards that I gave you the ring?" Erik demanded,

"They wouldn't have believed me and even if I had they would have asked when and why and then I would have gotten you and Christine in trouble on the very day of your coronation" Amelia explained and Erik sighed, shaking his head,

"You are too nice for your own good, Miss Bronston" Erik told her before going and getting the key to her cell, proceeding to let her out and couldn't help but smile when she hugged him and he happily returned her gesture,

"I owe you a whole lot of Christmas cookies for this" Amelia told him and Erik chuckled before pulling away and took her hand in his,

"Come with me" he encouraged, earning a curious look from Amelia,

"Where are we going?" she asked,

"To clear your name" he explained before leading her out of the dungeon.

* * *

Everyone looked towards the grand oak doors as Erik re entered the great hall but their expressions grew stunned when they saw Amelia by his side,

"How is this possible?" one guest whispered to another,

"She looks exactly like the princess" another whispered as Erik and Amelia approached Charles and Madeline whom were equally surprised by the sight of Amelia,

"Mother, Father. Allow me to introduce Amelia Bronston... The last few days you were able to get to know her slightly due to the princess having switched places with her so she could enjoy a sense of freedom before we were married" Erik explained earning gasps of shock from everyone and equal inward winces from Christine and Amelia; Charles couldn't find words due to his shock,

"I... Well... Errr... It's... Very nice to meet you, Miss Bronston" Madeline managed awkwardly and Amelia curtsied politely,

"It's an honour to meet you both properly, your majesties" she greeted; Nadir approached the royals,

"King Erik, I really must protest. This woman is a..." he began,

"Miss Bronston is no thief, Nadir. It was I whom gave her the ring you found upon her person. My bride to be never wears it and during the past few days Amelia became a great friend to me. She made me feel like I was not the monster I believe I was due to the injury on my face and as thanks I gifted the ring to her" Erik explained before gesturing to Amelia with his head and Nadir cleared his throat awkwardly, giving a respectful bow of his head towards Amelia,

"A thousand apologies for the misunderstanding, my lady" he bid and Amelia smiled bashfully,

"That's alright" she assured as Erik turned back to his parents,

"I Would like for Amelia to become the official royal baker and she will work from her bakery in the village which shall be funded and maintained by the royal treasury so that she continue with her current business also." Erik told them and Amelia looked at him stunned but smiled brightly as Charles and Madeline looked at each other before smiling at their son,

"As the King wishes" Madeline said earning a bright smile from Erik whom was then hugged tightly by Amelia.

* * *

Erik was talking and accepting congratulations from his guests when Christine approached Amelia's side,

"I believe this belongs to you" she said before placing the royal engagement ring in her hand and Amelia smiled,

"Thank you, your highness" she bid with a curtsy,

"So... I... I was wondering... How is your friend, Raoul?" Christine asked bashfully and Amelia gave a knowing smile,

"He's been a bit down this morning... You should go and see him" Amelia told her,

"Oh... I couldn't..." Christine tried but Amelia placed a comforting hand on her shoulder,

"Of course, you can... With the greatest respect. You're not queen yet and all eyes are on Erik at the moment... Go see him" Amelia told her and Christine slowly developed a bright smile and hugged her tightly before rushing off.

* * *

Raoul was in his workshop carving new decorations in a sad manner but looked up surprised when Christine rushed inside,

"Christine?... What are you doing here?" he asked in shock,

"I... I needed to see you" Christine admitted,

"... Why?" he asked and a silence fell between them both for a long moment and the next moment that followed found them rushing towards each other before sharing a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Review For Chapter 7!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Misunderstanding**

* * *

Erik had grown tired from endless small talk and the congratulations offered to him by the noble guests; He excused himself before approaching Amelia whom smiled brightly before curtsying to him in a slightly teasing manner,

"My congratulations, Your majesty" she bid earning a chuckle from Erik as he bowed in return before offering his hand to her,

"Might I have the pleasure of being your partner in the next dance?" he asked but Amelia looked uncertain,

"Your first dance as king?... I... I'm not sure that's a good idea" she told him but he smiled and took her hand within his old and gently pulled her towards the dance floor,

"Well it seems that I have already broken one of my vows... Using my power as king for my own gain" Erik told her teasingly and she smiled in surprise with a slight laugh,

"Are you actually insinuating that you're ordering me to dance with you?" she demanded in amusement and watched Erik shrug his shoulders innocently and Amelia smiled but rolled her eyes before placing her free hand on his shoulder before he began leading her in a waltz,

"I just realised that Christine seems to have vanished... What a fortunate blessing" Erik stated jokingly and Amelia giggled,

"It seems that during the time when she and me switched places. She and my friend Raoul became close friends. I encouraged her to go and see him because he just seemed so sad that she had left without saying goodbye" Amelia explained and Erik smiled,

"You are as good a friend to him as you are to me" he told her as they continued dancing together.

* * *

Once the festivities had ended, Erik insisted on walking Amelia back to the bakery despite Nadir's protests that he take the carriage but Erik wished to walk giving it was his first time leaving the castle since he obtained his injury; Amelia walked by his side with her arm linked through his own,

"How are you feeling?" she asked him gently as he seemed to look around him in awe,

"I just... It's been so long since I've left the castle walls and... I guess I just never thought about how beautiful it was out here" Erik explained and Amelia smiled in understanding before suggesting that they take the long way to the bakery so that he could see more of what he had missed during the days he had locked himself away in the castle.

* * *

Christine and Raoul were lying on the floor of his workshop wrapped in only a blanket as well as each others arms; Christine smiled as Raoul pressed a soft kiss to her forehead as they basked in the fireplace's warm glow,

"I wish we could stay like this forever" Christine whispered contently,

"Why don't you?" Raoul asked, looking down at her as she looked up at him with a surprised expression that turned sad,

"I... I couldn't... I have responsibilities... Duties to Avondia..." Christine tried,

"You also have a duty to your heart, Christine... That is far more important" Raoul told her before cupping her cheek softly,

"Stay here with me" he insisted and Christine could only lean forward as they shared another passionate kiss.

* * *

Amelia laughed brightly as Erik chased after her with a snow ball in his hand which he threw at her but sadly missed; They finally stopped when they finally arrived outside the bakery,

"... I can't believe you've never had a snowball fight before" Amelia said with a breathless giggle,

"Well... There were never any children my own age growing up in the castle so... I didn't experience anything an ordinary child would" Erik admitted with a chuckle and Amelia gave another giggle before noticing light coming from under the door to Raoul's workshop,

"Raoul must be showing Christine his workshop. Come on, I'll introduce you" Amelia encouraged before leading him over and knocked on the door before pushing it open,

"Hey Raoul, there's someone here I want you to... OH MY GOD!" She began before her eyes widened in shock to find Raoul and Christine... Entangled,

"What the hell?!... I Told you to come and see him not have... A jam rolly poley with him!" Amelia yelled in shock as Raoul and Christine quickly gathered their clothes and began getting dressed,

"Amelia this isn't... We were just..." Raoul tried but Amelia stormed over to him and smacked him on the back of his head a few times,

"She is getting married in few days" she growled firmly as Raoul gave repetitive "ow's" due to her smacking him multiple times,

"What were you thinking?!" Amelia demanded as Erik folded his arms whilst glaring at Christine,

"I could ask the very same" he growled firmly,

"It's my fault... Don't blame, Raoul... Ever since our kiss the other day I... I haven't been able to stop thinking of him" Christine explained and Amelia looked at Raoul with wide eyed shock,

"You both kissed?!... So when I asked about what you and Christine had gotten up too during my time away and you were going on about tours of the village and decoration making you didn't think to mention that you started having an affair with the crowned princess?!" Amelia demanded, smacking Raoul on the back of the head again,

"Ow!... It wasn't an affair. It was just one kiss... We were under the mistletoe... Amelia you know that I had feelings for you when we were younger..." Raoul tried and Erik advanced on him,

"YOU WHAT?!" he demanded angrily but Amelia stopped him,

"Don't jump to conclusions" she instructed,

"As I was saying... You know I had feelings for when we were younger but now that we're grown up... I feel for you more like a sister. I don't want you to be jealous... I don't want our friendship to become awkward" Raoul told her and she raised an eyebrow,

"Ok... It's taking all my will power here not to... You know what? Will power drained" she said before slapping him across the face,

"You... Conceited pig! Just because I'm nice to you and help you out with your work and deliveries does not mean that i'm in love with you!" Amelia yelled at him causing Raoul to wince awkwardly,

"Ah... I..." he tried as Amelia ran her hands down her face in frustration,

"Right... I'm going to bed... and I pray that I wake up you'll have a bigger brain to use instead of thinking with your... Appendage that makes you a man!" she scolds before storming of the bakery and slammed the door behind her; Erik glared at Raoul and Christine,

"I hope you're both happy with yourselves" he grumbled before following after Amelia to see if she was ok.

* * *

 **Review For Chapter 8!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Bronston**

* * *

Erik had insisted on Amelia coming and spending the night at the castle with him so that Raoul wouldn't upset her more than he already had,

"Stupid arrogant pig. Who the hell does he think he is? Insinuating that I was the one making things awkward because he's him and that must mean I'm hopelessly in love with him" Amelia growled in sarcastic frustration as she paced back and forth within Erik's chambers,  
"Don't let him get to you. Stop thinking about it otherwise you'll give yourself a headache and you won't get a good night's rest" Erik instructed her gently before watching her sit down on the sofa that sat at the end of his bed; Amelia sighed,

"Too late for that... I'm so sorry, Erik. What Christine and Raoul did was unforgivable. I swear that if I had known I would have told you..." Amelia began to tell him with a worried tone due to thinking her was angry with her but Erik quickly sat beside her and too her hands in his own,

"Amelia, it's ok. None of this is your fault" he reassured her before hugging her gently and brushed his fingers through her hair in a soothing manner as she rested her head against his chest tiredly and Erik couldn't help but smile softly when she slowly fell asleep in his arms... He soon drifted off himself.

* * *

Raoul looked at Christine with a sad expression as she insisted that what they had done was wrong and that she needed to return to the castle,

"You don't owe the prince anything, Christine" Raoul insisted but Christine looked at him firmly,

"And He doesn't deserve the cruel way I have treated him... I'm sorry, Raoul... But you won't see me again" Christine told him sadly before running off back towards the castle, ignoring Raoul whom called after her... No one saw Raoul's sad expression become a smug smirk as he began chuckling whilst closing the workshop door and approached his desk,

"Oh but you will be seeing me again, Princess..." he vowed before holding up a strand of hair as he opened one of his drawers and retrieved a strange doll made from straw, earth and clay; He proceeded by holding the strand of hair over a candle's flame and allowed the burning remains to fall upon the doll as he smirked,

"... Very soon indeed" he promised before blowing out the candle, allowing the workshop to be swallowed by darkness.

* * *

The next morning, Erik woke and frowned to find Amelia no where in sight... He stood, intending to go and find her but his intentions were cut short when Nadir rushed into the room,

"Your Majesty, you must come quickly... Your crown has been stolen" Nadir told him breathlessly with a worried expression... Erik was quick to follow his man servant whom lead him to the royal treasury.

* * *

Erik's parents and Christine stood within the treasury wondering how someone could possibly managed to steal the royal crown; Christine looked towards Erik as he entered the treasury with Nadir,

"Erik I am so..." she tried,

"Not now" he insisted firmly, approaching the pedestal that his crown was supposed to be sat upon,

"I don't understand... No one can enter this treasury... I have the only key" he murmured to himself,

"Exactly, your majesty and whom slept in your arms last night" a voice spoke up causing the royal family and Nadir to turn to find Raoul standing there with a smirk on his face,

"Raoul?... What are you doing here?" Christine asked confused as Raoul turned his smirk in her direction,

"I must thank you princess... I never could have gotten this far without you" he told her before holding up the doll made from straw, earth and clay and suddenly Amelia appeared in a cloud of smoke, holding the royal crown but wore an exhausted and confused expression,

"I... What... Where..." she murmured as Raoul took the crown from her hands and Erik had to rush forward as Amelia collapsed, falling unconscious,

"Amelia! Wake up... Come on, Open your eyes" Erik encouraged and Raoul chuckled wickedly,

"So tragic... Such a useful little puppet but now her usefulness has grown dry" he mocked and Erik glared up at him,

"What have you done to her?!" he demanded,

"I have done nothing... Her lifespan is coming to an end is all" Raoul explained offhandedly before kneeling down so he was eye level with the prince and he maintained his smirk,

"She's not real" he whispered,

"She never was... I made her" Raoul said with a chuckle before standing once more and brushed a finger softly against Christine's cheek,

"Equal beauty to the woman you wished could love you... I needed a way to get close to you so I made the perfect puppet that gave me the very chance to do so... A creature made from Straw, earth and Clay... Brought to life with a little bit of dark magic... I call it... The Bronston" Raoul boasted and Erik looked down at Amelia's unconscious form with sad realisation,

"... Amelia Bronston..." Erik murmured,

"Indeed... I had intended for my puppet to win your heart and then kill you but my experiment was a failure. I made an error as I had to give her false memories and the tiniest bit of free will in order to make her believable enough to get her close to you... But I accidentally made her incapable of ending another person's life by doing so... So I moved on to Plan B. I got her close enough so that I could use this here talisman in order to make her steal the key to the treasury so that I could get my hands on your crown" Raoul said whilst holding up the strange doll that Erik now knew as 'The Talisman'; Christine looked at Raoul with a sad and pleading Expression,

"Raoul Please... I don't understand... This isn't you... You're not a villain... You're kind and charming. You were so kind to me the first day we met... We had Egg Nog that your brother, Phillipe made Remember?" Christine attempted in vain to reach him but all Raoul did was chuckle,

"Ah yes... I'm sorry to say that mentioning my brother was a little bit of wicked humour... You see... My brother died fighting long ago in the war... He send word to his king begging for reinforcements... But you were too busy by your wife's side as she gave birth to your son" Raoul growled whilst glaring at Charles whom glared back at him in return,

"... What happened on the battlefield was not my fault. I received no request from the front line" Charles insisted,

"Yes well... I shall now avenge my brother's death by becoming the true king of Avondia... This Kingdom needs a real king. Not some disfigured freak" Raoul sneered at Erik whom simply glared up at him.

* * *

More of Raoul's creatures formed from Straw, Earth and Clay had dragged the royal family down into the dungeons before locking them away within the cells,

"Keep your hands off her!" Erik roared as the creatures dragged an unconscious Amelia's body into a cell, opposite his own and left her upon the dusty, dirty, cold floor before locking her in; Raoul gave a sinister chuckle at Erik as he smirked in his direction,

"Amusing is it not... One thing I added to her memories is that she hates being locked in... And now the inside of a locked cell is the last thing she will ever see when her life span drains completely" Raoul murmured wickedly and Erik roared, throwing his arms through the bars in an attempt to strangle Raoul but he simple stepped away with locking laughter,

"Oh I'd be very careful if I were you... Amelia's End could be a lot more painful" Raoul whispered before holding up the talisman close to a burning wall torch and a horrifying scream of pain left Amelia's lips as a burn appeared on her arm,

"NO! STOP! PLEASE! STOP!" Erik begged and Raoul smirked, pulling the doll away from the torches' heat,

"... That's better" he murmured, patting Erik's mask in a mocking manner before leaving the dungeon and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

 **Review for Chapter 9!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Last Christmas**

* * *

Erik was on his knees with his hands wrapped around the bars of his cell as he looked towards Amelia's weak form that laid upon the cold and dusty floor of her own cell opposite his own,

"Amelia, please. you need to wake up" he begged,

"She's not real, Sire... She never was" Nadir told him sadly and Erik looked at him firmly,

"I may be locked in a cell but I am still your king. I will not order you to be silent a third time" Erik growled in warning after Nadir had once again told him that Amelia was not truly real for a second time.

* * *

Erik looked back towards Amelia's unconscious form,

"Please, Amelia..." he pleaded quietly and sighed in relief when she stirred and looked towards him slowly with a sad and exhausted expression,

"Erik... I... I had a nightmare... I... I wasn't real... Raoul... He..." Amelia murmured,

"You will not fool us or my son a second time you treason committing, treacherous creature!" Charles yelled angrily in her direction,

"Father!" Erik yelled in his direction as Amelia weakly used the bars of her cell to pull herself up into a sitting position,

"So... It's true... I'm not... I'm not real" she murmured sadly,

"That's not true. You are just as real as the rest of us" Erik insisted to her firmly but Amelia could only look at him sadly,

"... I was created to bring forth the downfall of you and your family... Everything I have ever known... The years I ran the bakery... My parents... My childhood... None of it was real... All of it was just false memories placed their by Raoul... He gave me memories of a false life in order to make me think I was real... So that others would believe I was real too" Amelia murmured more to herself in a sad tone,

"Raoul manipulated you just as he did the same too us. None of this is your fault, Amelia" Christine called over to her gently,

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Amelia yelled with anger filled sadness making the royal family as well as Nadir jump,

"There was never an Amelia... It was just a name Raoul made up" she finished sadly as a tear of mud fell down her cheek causing Erik to frown,

"What's happening?... Your tears... They're... Mud" he murmured in confusion as his mother looked at Amelia with concern,

"... Her lifespan... It's ending" Madeline murmured,

"Not if I can help it" A voice said causing the royal family to look up startled as Antoinette entered the dungeon with the ring of keys causing them to sigh in relief.

* * *

Antoinette quickly began unlocking the cells with urgency,

"I am so sorry it took you so long. Raoul has taken over the castle and has forced the servants to continue serving him using his... Creatures and the fear they induce as an incentive" the maid explained as she came and unlocked Erik's cell,

"... I had to act that I had completely been devoid of strength and was willing to follow under his rule until I was able to steal the keys from his room. We must leave quickly before everyone wakes up" Antoinette insisted as Erik exited his cell but was stunned when he snatched the keys from her and proceeded to open up Amelia's cell,

"Sire, what are you doing? Amelia is one of those awful creatures" Antoinette said in confusion as Erik knelt down and cupped Amelia's cheek with a concerned expression as she refused to meet his gaze,

"She's nothing like them. Unlike the others she has free will. It's why that pathetic coward locked her down here" Erik explained,

"... Just go, Erik... I'm dying anyway. I'll just slow you down" Amelia murmured with a weak and hopeless tone as Erik placed the back of his hand against her forehead, checking her temperature,

"There's no way I'm leaving you here" Erik told her, insistently before turning to look at Antoinette, Nadir, His Parents and Christine,

"She's burning up. It's like she's on fire... Please, we have to help her" Erik begged and Madeline looked concerned and unsure for a moment but sighed before approaching her son's side and knelt down in front of Amelia and lent her ear against her chest, coming back up after a moment and looked at her son with a sad expression,

"... There's hardly any heartbeat, Erik. By all accounts she should be dead" Madeline told him, watching him shake his head,

"I won't let her die" Erik said firmly before taking Amelia in his arms and stood, holding her in a bridal style with her head rested against his shoulder; He soon followed Antoinette and the others into one of the servant's passageways, determined to save his family as well as Amelia's lives.

* * *

Despite Antoinette insisting that they needed to leave Avondia immediately, Erik refused and instead lead the group towards Amelia's bakery Where he made sure all the curtains were closed and devoid of unnecessary sources of light; He laid Amelia's weak form on the small cot that had served as her bed before all this trouble began,

"... There we are" Erik told her comforting, offering a gentle smile despite how she looked up at him sadly,

"I'm not worth all this trouble, Erik..." Amelia whispered,

"I am not doing this for just you, I'm doing it for my family as well as my kingdom that I vowed to protect" Erik assured her just as the village bell tower began to chime and Erik developed an expression of sad realisation,

"... Midnight... With everything going on I forgot..." he murmured to himself,

"... Merry Christmas, Erik" Amelia whispered to him tiredly, closing her eyes weakly and Erik panicked, tapping her cheek lightly,

"Amelia?... Amelia don't fall asleep now. You need to stay awake... Tell me about last Christmas. How did you celebrate?" he begged gently,

"... What's the point?... What I remember is nothing but false memories" Amelia told him,

"Tell me anyway" Erik pleaded, taking her hand in his own as she sighed sadly,

"... I made hot chocolate on my stove and then I decorated my Christmas tree... I'd always choose the smallest one from the stall in the village... It's the smallest one that needs the most care in my opinion... On Christmas Eve I'd make Christmas cookies and leave them on a plate for Santa with a glass of milk, a flask of brandy for the rest of his journey and a bag of carrots for his reindeer... It may seem childish but its a tradition that I and my parents would do every year whilst I was growing up... I didn't get to do it this year" Amelia murmured tiredly and Erik pressed a kiss to her hand and held it against his cheek,

"We'll do it next year... Together and every year after that I promise" he vowed and smiled when he saw her smile up at him with tired and sad eyes,

"... I'd love that... But I doubt I'll be seeing the sun rise never mind next Christmas, Erik" Amelia whispered and Erik could not help the tear that escaped down his smooth cheek,

"... It's not fair" he struggled,

"... I... I don't want you to die... I... " Erik tried as he closed his eyes tightly as his voice cracked; He slowly opened his eyes when Amelia weakly lifted her free hand and gently pried the white half mask from his face so that she could look upon the twisted and mangled burn that tarnished the left side of his face,

"... You shouldn't have to look at this... Not now..." Erik whispered,

"... To look upon the face of the man I love... It's exactly what I need to look at right now" Amelia told him causing Erik to develop a surprised expression which caused Amelia to smile up at him sadly,

"... I may not be real but I know what love is... and it's how I feel about you" she told him, allowing her own mud filled tears to fall down her cheek as Erik slowly leaned down to her, slowly and hesitantly pressing his lips to her own as they shared a long awaited kiss.

Christine, Nadir, Antoinette and Erik's parents looked up as Erik emerged from Amelia's room with a sad yet firm expression on his face as he closed Amelia's door behind him,

"... Is she...?" Christine tried as Erik looked at the group and slowly nodded before walking away from the closed door,

"Now Raoul dies" he growled, storming out of the bakery with vengeance on his mind and a broken heart within him.

* * *

 **Review For Chapter 10!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A New Day**

* * *

Erik stormed into the castle's throne room without care and punched an earth conjured minion of Raoul's that tried to apprehend him; Raoul had the nerve to be smirking and chuckled as he sat upon the throne with the royal crown sat crookedly upon his head,

"Oh the evening just got interesting" Raoul said with a drunken hiccup as Erik marched up to him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him out of the throne so they were eye level,

"I just lost someone I loved. I really wouldn't make me more angry. Bring her back" Erik growled with a warning tone, Raoul began laughing hysterically,

"Oh this is too much!... You actually fell in love with her. Oh well, at least the stupid girl got to experience love before the end" Raoul scoffed with an uncaring tone and Erik clenched his teeth, releasing the collar of his shirt before swiftly landing a punch to Raoul's jaw, knocking him to the ground with a bloody lip as well as a broken nose; Raoul gave a bloody smile of amusement but winced when Erik grasped his neck tightly,

"ERIK STOP!" Charles yelled as he rushed in followed by his wife, Nadir, Antoinette and Christine in toe; Charles looked at his son pleadingly,

"... If you kill him then you will become just as bad as he is... Do the one thing he cannot. Show Mercy" Charles begged before Christine stepped up to Erik's side and knelt down, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as a tear escaped down his anger filled face,

"... This isn't what she would have wanted" Christine whispered comfortingly and closed her eyes, relieved when Erik released his hold on Raoul whom coughed, willing breath back into his lungs; Charles rushed forward and quickly restrained Raoul by holding his arms tightly behind his back so that Nadir could tie him up using a rope from one of the window drapes.

* * *

Raoul had kept yelling of how he was still victorious having avenged his brother's memory and had broken Erik's heart in the process as he was dragged off to the dungeons... Raoul's creatures had become still because without orders due to their master having been bound and gagged, they were useless.

* * *

Christine frowned as she watched Erik from the great hall window as he walked, sadly within the rose labyrinth... She turned away and developed a curious expression as her eyes fell upon a strange wooden chest that sat beside the throne... She approached it and opened it slowly and was stunned to find jars filled with straw, mud and clay... She also found a box inside that would usually have been used to keep spices separated but this one had been used to keep various locks of hair organised... In each compartment with the lock of hair was also a picture of the person from whom that hair belonged too,

"Is everything alright, Princess?... What have you found?" Antoinette asked as she entered the great hall to check on her,

"... I'm not sure... This chest seems to contain ingredients used to create those... Bronston creatures..." Christine told her before putting the box of hair down to then retrieve a hand written journal in which Raoul had written a very detailed report of how a Bronston is brought to live... The Journal listed ingredients, the ritual... And various sketches of strange wreaths made from Oak branches, mistletoe berries, holly and poppies; Christine frowned as she read the contents of Raoul's journal before looking at Antoinette,

"... If what is written in this journal is true... Then creating a life is impossible... But making a copy of someone already living is mere child's play... Those... Bronston's weren't puppets that Raoul just... Made... They're copies... Which means that Raoul needed to keep the originals alive in order to maintain them..." Christine murmured, letting everything sink in; She and Antoinette looked at each with stunned realisation,

"... We need to tell Erik" they both chorused before rushing off to find their mourning king.

* * *

Erik had the royal guards raid Raoul's workshop for anything that might tell them where Raoul had stored the people he had used to create the Bronston creatures... Erik felt hope grow within him as a guard pulled away an old carpet that revealed a trap door.

* * *

Erik climbed down through the trap door and had to light a match due to the darkness and was stunned to find a number of cells that were equal to the number of Bronston's that Raoul had brought to life... He peered into the cells as he walked down the dark and damp chamber; Each sleeping prisoner had a wreath made from Oak branches, mistletoe berry, holly and poppies placed around their neck... Erik soon came to a stop at one of the cells,

"Amelia..." He murmured, quickly grasping the cell bars and shook them in vain,

"... I NEED HELP DOWN HERE!" he yelled causing the guards to react instantly as they joined their king and proceeded to help in getting the cells open.

Erik had quickly entered Amelia's cell and carefully as well as slowly removed the strange wreath from around her neck and watched in relief as she slowly opened her tired eyes,

"... E... Erik?" she whispered in a confused manner as he smiled down at her brightly, nodding,

"Yes... Yes it's me..." he told her,

"... I... I thought you were just a dream..." Amelia murmured but Erik shook his head as he helped her to sit up and he hugged her close,

"No... No, you were just a dream come true" he whispered too her comfortingly as she hugged him back despite her confusion.

* * *

 **You didn't really think I was gonna kill Amelia off did you? haha I'm evil :D Review for Chapter 11!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
